squadtdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient builder
Ancient The Ancient Builder is available after entering Prestige 1, or through Arcade Mode. Ability: Ancestry- Ancient's units are able to assimilate the bioenergies of the slain into their shield matrices. Gains 8% of their foe's HP as shields. This builder has powerful auras with strong chaos damage units, allowing them to deal full damage to any unit and survive later rounds with much less units. They are one of the only units that use shields. The support tower, The Magneto Sphere Resonator, gives an shield regeneration bonus of +4 shields per second and plus 40 shields to all units in it's aura. For this reason, it's good to have at least one of these support towers covering your entire group. Although multiple Magnetosphere Resonators do not stack, the upgraded unit Prismatic Resonator will stack with this one to provide even more of a boost% of the shields of units around them. As the game progresses, Wardens will be your primary tank. You need at least one Warden with a couple of Preservers to survive Round 14 Immortals fairly easily. Wardens have the ability to push melee units away from them, rendering them unable to attack as they are pushed away. This makes them very effective tanks as their high shields with the shield regeneration buff from the Resonators and Archives makes them last incredibly long. The upgraded Elite Warden lasts even longer and will push a greater number of melee units away. The Matriarch is the Tier 7 Unit for the Ancients. It's a powerful chaos long range damage dealer. It's recommended you get a few Matriarchs and a lot of Wardens and other units. Their low HP means once the wall dies, they die immediately as well. As such, Mass Matriachs perform much worst than a greater Mix of Wardens and Other Units. List of Towers #Sentinel > Defender #Encoder > Encrypter #Magnetosphere Resonator > Prismatic Resonator #Preserver > Archive #Warden > Elite Warden #Matriarch > Eldar Tips and Tricks A good strategy I have discovered is mass defender with Encrypters in behind.This build requires you to make a line of defenders. This build allows you to focus on income. But it cannot take bosses out without support of a higher damage source since the Defenders are primarily tanks. A Better Strategy That Deals With Everything. You start off with a sentinel and an encoder which will handle everything up to space cows, allowing you to get an extra worker at the start of Round 2 of the game. Once you hit space cows either make a second encoder or upgrade your encoder into an encrypter. You can then build a third worker after the cows. You need at least one encrypter and an encoder by the overlord round to survive, two encrypters by the roach round, and a Magneto Sphere by the Zealot Round. After the Zealot Round you can build another worker, making your worker count at 4. If you save money from the reapers round, you should have enough before the infestor round for a preserver, speed upgrade for your workers, 6 workers, by round 10. Amazing right? After this as long as you have two upgraded wardens, two upgraded preservers by Round 20 you can handle anything except a Thor. Also, you will be able to hold off Thor attacks until Round 20 and get around 22 workers with a second speed upgrade, depending on how hard you econ. By Round 20. If he sends a thor you need at least one extra warden to hold it off. So cut off your worker production at round 19 or 18 if you feel your opponent's are going to send you a big attack on Round 20. After that it's hard econ. You can max by yourself at Round 22-25. Category:Builder Category:Ancient Builder Category:Browse